The Demon Who Became My Wife
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Naruto have a strange dream about finding a strange cellar and summon a demon then ask her to be his bride as a little boy...Well, it turn out not to be a dream when Naruto come home from the true genin exam to find this demon there! Now Naruto have to figure out how to balance his career and marriage life with a demon bride who have a thing for young boy!


**I present you one of the latest story, The Demon Who Became My Bride! A Naruto x Ane Naru Mono crossover fanfic!**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Ane Naru Mono**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Since everyone refuse to let you to live at any apartment building, I decide to give you this old house." Hiruzen gestured to a large tradition Japanese house in a compound as seven year old Naruto stare at building with bags at his side, "And I had some genin clean it up beforehand."

"I'm going to live here?" Naruto pointed at the building as he looked up to his grandfather figure, "Really?"

"Hai." The hokage hand a old key to the boy, "You now own the house." He had bought this place under Uzumaki-Namikaze's fund and he makes sure that the council or Danzo can't do anything about it like taking the deed away from Naruto for a stupid reason, even if Hiruzen died in near future.

"W-W-Wow, um…" The blonde boy glanced between the old man and his new place, "Thanks…" He feel so awkward about owning a new house and he thought this place is too much for him to accept since it's too big enough to be consider as a mansion.

"Well then, I'll let you be and get comfortable with your new home." Hiruzen pat Naruto's head with a smile before he watch the boy off as the blonde slowly make his way inside and the hokage turn around then walk away, back to his office.

'This place is so huge and clean…' Naruto thought to himself as he start exploring several rooms as soon as he drop his stuff in what he believe to be a living room until he notice a old storehouse, with many vines and some cracks, in backyard and the boy approach it. "W-Whoa, this place look so creepy…" He gulped as he open the creaking door before he step inside, "Hope there's no ghosts inside…" It was filled with some drawers, boxes, desks and webs. "…I thought old man said he have everything cleaned out?" He scratched his head puzzlingly, what he don't know is that the old man told the genin just to clean the house and not the storehouse, until he feel something small run across his foot and he yelp out as he look around at the floor. 'What was that? A mouse?'

He kept looking around until he brush it off for now as soon as he see a interesting large chest near him, "Wonder what's inside? Maybe it have super awesome jutsu thingy or ramen soups!" He lift the lid up to see… "Stairs? The chest have a secret stair and the boy tilt his head at that before he climb inside and down the stairs. He find himself in a creepy dungeon with cages and weird drawings on walls. "…What is this place?" Naruto walk toward the center before he feel something slimy crawling up on his feet and he look down to see that he had step on a weird circle drawing, black goo slime crawl up his feet. Before he can react, a figure rise up from the circle via black slime with a chiming voice.

"Good morning!" The figure revealed itself to be a voluptuous woman in bikini-like clothing with black hairs, its ends moving around like tentacle. She have two goat-like horns, slightly pointy ears, black eyes, hooves for feet, along with beast-like legs, and several fangs stick up from thighs. She wear some kind of eyes-like necklace, bands around her thighs and black gloves…Naruto thought it were gloves but he's not sure because he was too stunned by her sudden appearance. "So, tell me…" The woman smiled with hand over her chest, "What is it you wish for?" She paused as the boy kept staring up to her before a black index finger reach up to her lower lip, "Oh my…How strange…Not kneeling or screaming at the sight of me, hm?"

"…Who are you, pretty lady?" Naruto finally said as he tilted his head at her curiously, "Are you an angel?" The woman stares at him in silence before she giggles to herself to his confusion.

"Fufu…Demon, evil goddess, black goat…" She laughed, "Many names have come my way, but…" She smiled widely, "That's the first time I've heard 'angel'!" She tapped her chin, "So it's possible to be summoned by someone who doesn't know what I am…"

"Demon?" Naruto blinked, "But you don't look like a demon, I know because some people called me demon before." The woman gave him a strange look, "I thought you're an angel because you show up like magic and you look so pretty…" Naruto have never seen any ninja using shunshin before so he thought it was a magic. He scratched his head, "Sorry, was that rude?"

"It's okay." The smiling woman lean in closer to him with another giggle, "But, I hate to break it to you, but I'm not an angel." Her eyes become blacker with white pupilless eyes, "I am the Black Sheep of the Woods, rearing a Thousand young. At times, your kind may call me a goddess, and at other times, a demon. I will grant you what you wish for in exchange for what you treasure most." She placed hand on Naruto's cheek, "Tell me. What is it that you wish for?" The boy feel a shiver down his spine as they look into each other's eyes and he don't understand why.

"I wish…" Naruto licked his dry lips as many things went through his head until a flash of some pregnant woman smiling together with a man as they look at children playing at park, "…Family!" He looked up to her with bright glint in his eyes, "Please be my wife!"

"…Eh?" The woman have been taken aback by his desire before something unexpected appear behind them and they look over to see some kind of monster with tentacles coming from its mouth. "Oh my. It looks like you summoned some unnecessary beast."

"H-H-Hey, you gotta run!" The boy quickly places himself between the weird beast and the woman, "I'll hold it off!" He's scared but he have to do it, "After all, I'm gonna be hokage and I'm going to protect all my precious ones!" Behind him, the woman stare down at his back for a moment before a kind smile appear on her lip.

"So what does being your bride generally entail?" The smiling woman turned him around with hands on his shoulders.

"Um…" Naruto don't know what to do in this situation as the beast inch closer, "Eating together, going out together, be together forever and ever…Um…I-I don't know what else does bride do…"

"I understand." The woman giggled as her tentacle-hairs flow up around them before she pick him up by his torso, "Would you tell me your name?"

"N-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." The boy stuttered.

"Naruto, Naruto…" The woman repeated his name few time before she smile again, "What a lovely name…For my name…Hm, thousands of endless nights" She put him down on his feet, "…How does Chiyo, which means a thousand nights, sound?"

"Chiyo…" Naruto was about to say something before the woman suddenly kiss him deeply and he feel her tongue snake inside. It last for few moments until she break apart, "Haaa…I swear to grant you your wish without deviation once you become adult." She looked into his eyes with passion as they panted heavily before he slowly black out when the woman turn around to the beast, "It's fine, Naru-kun. Leave this to your wife, okay?" Everything went black.

* * *

"Ugh…" The blue eyes flutter open before Naruto, a twelve year old boy, sit up in his bed as he rubbed his forehead, "This dream again…" His eyes squeezed tighter when the sunlight shine upon his face and he reach out to grab something to throw at it. "Stupid light, why don't you go and…" A cold metal meet his hand, "Eh?" He looked at a hitai-ate in his hand, "…AH! CRAP! CRAP! THE TEAM EXAM! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" He quickly jumps out of his bed and rush through his large house to the bathroom for a quick shower before he go out for his true exam.

* * *

"Stupid Kakashi, stupid guys…" Naruto grumbled as he walk back to his house, he barely pass the genin test with his team and they decide to play a little prank on him by ditching him while he's tied to the post for few minutes until Kakashi return to him with a eyesmile. 'Wonder why he said payback's a bitch for pulling many pranks on him when I have met him yesterday?' He only pulled one prank on him and that's it…Or was he a victim of his wide-scale pranks? "Ah, forget it." Naruto sighed to himself as he takes his shoes off at foyer until he hear a voice, a familiar voice.

"Welcome home, Naru-kun." Naruto look up to see the very same woman from his dream...But she lack some demonic features and wear a white dress. "Congrats on your passing, dear."

"W-W-Wah?!" The genin jumped up with comical widened eyes, "Eh…? Erm…? A-Are you this pretty demon lady from my dream…W-Wait, don't you have horns? Or…"

"Shh." Chiyo placed index finger on his mouth with a cute smile, "Call me hon, 'kay?"

"B-But I don't understand…" Naruto stuttered, "I…I had an strange dream and you were in it…You're ordinary, right…B-But you had a strange appearance in my dream…" He paused when he see her tentacle-like hair snaking up to her smiling lip for a moment.

"Ara, I've made a mistake." She giggled with a wink before she snap her fingers, turning her tentacle hairs into a normal sleek hair. "Okay, done!"

"…T-That wasn't a dream?" The genin said slowly as the smiling woman nod, "Um…C-Chiyo, are you really…Going to be my wife?"

"Well, we have a contract, don't we?" Chiyo suddenly invade his personal space with their noses touching each other, "I'll be sure to fulfill it entirely!" They stared into their eyes for a moment before she lean back with a giggle, "I've lived as a human before too. So I'm pretty confident, you know? I'm sure I can become Naru-kun's ideal bride. I even took my looks into consideration first and tried putting on human skin." Her dress melt away to reveal her birthday suit, "What do you think?" She posed as the genin dropped his jaw in pure shock, "I look human all over, right?" She looked at her shocked husband, "Naru-kun? Ara? Ara, ara." She leaned into her right hand, "So there really is some part of me that's off…Even though I believe I've captured the proper essence of the people in this area…" She grabbed his hand then place it on one of her large breast, "Hey, at least my heart is beating properly, isn't it?" Naruto's jaw went down to the floor with embarrassing blush as his body tremble, "Thump, thump…" She noticed his expression, "Naru-kun's face is flushed! How cute!" He barely notice that her pupils have become hearts, "Naru-kun…" He fainted, "AH! NARU-KUN!" She quickly fussed over him, "Are you okay?! So you really were feeling unwell?!"

"N-N-No, th-th-that's not it…" Naruto shakily sat up, "Y-Y-Your breasts…C-Chiyo, u-u-usally…I-I don't think you would show your naked body…"

"Ara, is that so?!" Chiyo gasped with hands over her mouth, "I'm sorry." Her dress reform around her body, "I'll be extra careful next time."

'W-What will the future hold for me…?' The genin tried to calm himself down.

"Oh, right!" The woman clapped her hands, "I'm making a dinner, you're very hungry right now, aren't you?" She winked at him over her shoulder, "Surely the wife treat their husband to food, right? So If I cook you meals, that'll make me Naru-kun's wife!"

"H-H-Homecook meal…" Naruto blinked with flushed cheeks, "T-Thank you very mu…"

"I guess I should start with placenta." Chiyo tapped her cheek, "A fresh one would be great, so if I could produce something like that…"

"…W-Wait, what?" The blonde looked at her oddly, "…Wait, the humans don't really eat that though!"

"…Eh, is…Is that so?" The woman blinked, "It was always offered to me whenever I was summoned by humans, so I was sure that…It was a feast for a special occasion." She frowned sadly, "I'm sorry…I don't actually know anything about human society, do I…At this rate, I can't be a proper bride, can I…"

"Chiyo, um…" Naruto scratched his head as he approached her, "It's fine…So…Um…Wouldn't you like to make a dinner with me?"

"…Oh, Naru-kun!" Chiyo suddenly hug him closer, burying his face in between her breasts as the poor boy flailing his arms around.

* * *

"So after you took care of this beast, you disappeared on this day in order to study human's appearance, cultures and anything relating to brides while waiting until I become adult legally via age or when I become genin?" Naruto sipped his ramen while staring at Chiyo, "Then you come here as soon as you heard that I pass my exam?"

"That's right." Chiyo clapped with a smile.

"…Um, but why don't you stay with me at this time?" He asked curiously.

"…Ara, was I supposed to?" She tilted her head.

"N-No, um…I don't know?" Naruto scratched his head, "It's just…Weird for me…I always thought it was a weird recurring dream…Until I find out it was really a memory…" It's also weird that he just accept it so easy.

"Ah, sorry." She smiled sadly.

"No, no, it's not your fault." He quickly waved it off, "I never said that you have to stay with me at this time…It would be weird if I have a bride at seven so…Yeah…"

"Ah." Chiyo smiled happily, "So, what do you want to do after dinner?"

"Um, I don't know?" Naruto glanced at the clock, "I really don't go to bed until nine or ten…" He looked back to her, "What do you want to do?"

"…I want to learn everything about you." She said after thinking for few minutes, "I want to know everything about my husband from his like to dislike!"

"O-O-Okay, i-if you also tell me about yourself too." The blonde scratched his head with a blush, "You go first."

"What's your favorite?" Chiyo smiled brightly and they spend few hours chatting until it was bedtime…Which they both share bed, much to Naruto's embarrassment.

* * *

**And that end the prologue of DWBMW!**

**Naruto was given a large house and he somehow summoned a demon on the first day. Then he asked her to be his wife because he want a family…Skip to the day he officially become a genin, Chiyo show up as his wife and oddly, he seem to be okay with it.**

**How will Naruto and Chiyo work around their new status as married couple? How will the people of Konoha deal with that? What kind of things will occur? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into hell.**


End file.
